


Fino alla fine del mondo

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: L'acqua di mare ha lo stesso, vago retrogusto salino del sudore sulla pelle e del sangue che sgorga da un’arteria.





	Fino alla fine del mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 nel gruppo FB We are out of prompt

# Fino alla fine del mondo

Le leggende dicono che quelli della loro razza non possano attraversare il letto di un fiume. Altri dicono che lo stesso limite si applichi anche all’acqua di mare.

Nel corso dei secoli Adam e Eve hanno giocato a rischiare e hanno scoperto che l’acqua di mare ha lo stesso, vago retrogusto salino del sudore sulla pelle e del sangue che sgorga da un’arteria.

Scrupoli e rispetto restano intatti, da quando hanno ripreso a cacciare. La fame è svanita prima che potesse ridurli a bestiali assassini. Possono ancora vivere in mezzo a loro senza divenire creature di puro istinto.

Ma nelle notti come quella, amano ridursi a uno stato selvaggio. Perché ci sono troppe stelle e la risacca notturna sta cantando per loro, due corpi antichi ricoperti da un sottile strato di sabbia traslucida e cristallina, impegnati a possedersi sogghignando in faccia ai secoli.

“Esprimi un desiderio…” sussurra Eve.

E Adam chiude gli occhi, anche se non ci crede davvero, chiedendo di poter vedere l’ultimo giorno prima della fine con lei.


End file.
